Como entrenar a tu vikingo !
by gatoandmollo
Summary: Pequeñas aventuras de hicupp y chimuelo * * , talvez un poco de romance y eso y muchas cosas más


Cap 1

Cap 1 porque comenzó ?

Hicupp hacia sus acrobacias por el cielo , junto con chimuelo cuando un nader mortal lo interrumpió

Que pasa Astrid ?-

Hicupp necesito hablarte de algo -dijo Astrid

Te escucho -dijo hicupp

No no aquí no , mejor en otra parte ...-

Ok ? Bueno entonces vamos a esa isla -

Astrid e hicupp se dirigieron a una isla cercana del pueblo de Berk

Ahora si dime que pasa ?-dijo hicupp

Bueno veras yo ...-dijo Astrid toda sonrojada

Verás yo ...yo ...tu ...-Astrid estaba apunto de decirlo cuando algo detrás de un árbol gruño

Que fue eso ?!-dijo hicupp

No lose -dijo Astrid

Echemos un vistazo -dijo hicupp

Los dos se acercaron al árbol y pidieron notar que era un bebe de un tifoomerang-

O es hermozo-dijo Astrid justo cuando el bebe les aventó fuego en la cara , por suerte la esquivaron

Bueno ahora ya no -dijo hicupp

Y si el bebe esta aquí , donde esta su madre ? -dijo Astrid

Emmmm eso responde tu pregunta ? - dijo hicupp señalando el cielo un poco asustado

Corre -dijo hicupp agarrando la mano de Astrid y corriendo hacia chimuelo y tormenta

Los dos subieron a sus dragones pero algo hizo que retrocedieran y se volvieran hacia Berk -

._. Y ahora que hacemos ?-dijo Astrid

Bueno normalmente no pasa eso ... Tal vez ... Aja lo sabía ! -dijo hicupp señalando un lago -lo vez son anguilas , ahora entiendo porque el tifoomerang esta aquí -dijo hicupp

Pero ahora como regresáremos a Berk ?!-dijo Astrid

Improvisando , apenas hice un pequeño experimento que me podría hacer volar o ... Talvez planear un poco así que - dijo hicupp tomando la mano de Astrid haciendo que se sonrojara , u corriendo hacia el precipicio que estaba justo al lado de Berk

Que estas haciendo !?-dijo Astrid

Sólo confía en mi !-dijo hicupp

Hicupp y Astrid saltaron y hicupp activo un mecanismo haciendo que se activara su traje de vuelo

Que es eso ?!-dijo Astrid

Un traje de vuelo !-

O eso es- aaaaaaaaaaa-dijo Astrid la cual se había soltado de la mano de hicupp y ahora estaba cayendo

Astrid ! No !-hicupp desactivo su traje y se pisó en una posición de picada para poder alcanzar más rápido a Astrid -

Toma mi mano !-dijo hicupp

No- no puedo estas muy lejos !-dijo Astrid

Entonces en ese caso !-dijo hicupp cayendo más rápido y abrazando a Astrid -

Que estas haciendo ?!-

Los dos caeremos al agua !-

Esta bien !-

Después no de un segundo los dos cayeron al agua -

Astrid e hicupp abrieron los ojos un poco porque como era agua salada ... Pero en lo poco que lo abrieron se pudieron ver bajo el agua los dos abrazados - después los dos salieron a la superficie -

Eso fue ...divertido -dijo Astrid exprimiendoze el cabello

Jajaja si -dijo hicupp sacudiendize el agua

Los dos se sentaron en la arena y veían el atardecer -

Que rápido se fue el tiempo -dijo Astrid

Si ...ya es muy tarde , falta poco para que oscurezca -

No no me refiero a que hace unos pocos años teníamos 14 años y ahora tenemos 19 o incluzo 20-dijo Astrid acostándose en la arena

Si...todos hemos cambiado y algunos no jejejej-

Como de que hablas ?-

Hablo de que algunos todavía tienen su carácter de cuando los conocí -

Como que ?-

Tu con tus mil y un golpes -

Oye !-dijo Astrid amenazandolo con el puño -ahhhhh ( suspiro ) puede que tengas razón , pero tu también , tienes el carácter de no hacer caso !-

A qué te refieres ?!-

Me refiero a que siempre tu padre te dice no y tu dices si !-

A eso me refiero - dijo Astrid

Jaja muy graciosa ... Y bueno que querías decirme dijo hicupp acostándose en la arena -

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Astrid se sonrojó mucho

Bueno yo ... Quería decirte que yo ... Tu ...a...mi ...

Me gustas -dijo hicupp interrumpiendo a Astrid -

...eso era lo que quería decirte ...-dijo Astrid un poco nerviosa

Entonces eso significa que quieres ser mi pareja ?-dijo hicupp

Si...-dijo Astrid

Los dos se acercaron uno al otro y se abrazaron -

Estuvieron justo así por un tiempo cuando ...-

Que esta pasando aquí ?!-se escucho una voz muy conocida

Eeeehhhhhhh ! Chicos !- dijeron los dos

Porque están mojados ?- dijo brutilda

Y porque se estaban abrazados ?-dijo brutacio

Y porque estaban viendo el atardecer ...- dijo patapez

No me digan que son ...pareja !- dijo patán

Jajjaajjajajahajaja-todos se rieron

Que bromas son esas patán -dijeron brutacio y brutilda

Y si sí fuera así -dijeron hicupp y Astrid al mismo tiempo

Que?!-digerían todos -


End file.
